


Only Losers Have Asthma

by AryaWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur plays football, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin is a medic, Merlin is a nerd who likes love stories and has asthma, alternate universe-first meeting, asthma testing, they secretly find each other attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a hard time breathing during sports so Morgana takes him for asthma testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Losers Have Asthma

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from when I got asthma testing and the girl was very open about herself. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sorry it's a bit short.

Arthur dragged his feet into the clinic. “Morgana, I really don’t think this is necessary. I probably just hadn’t eaten or something.” There were only two other patients in the waiting room.

“Yes, because no food ends up with you wheezing and gasping for breath on the football field.” Morgana said sarcastically, pushing her half-brothers into a chair. “Besides, I already made the appointment.”

“But I don’t have asthma! I can’t!” Arthur argued with her. “Only losers have asthma.”

The other people in the waiting room turned to glare at him. He felt the pressure of their stares, but didn’t flinch. He hardly ever showed weakness.

Morgana sighed and grabbed a clipboard. “We need to fill out these forms. You start, I’ll see if there’s a nurse in.” She walked up to the counter and peeked over, looking for someone.

Arthur looked at the papers and started filling them out.

“Name,” He muttered. “Arthur Pendragon. Sex? Probably. How long have you had asthma? I don’t…”

“You might!” Morgana called back. “Fill it out properly.”

Arthur complained as he filled it out, getting more dirty looks from the others in the waiting room.

Half an hour later, a dark-haired man walked into the waiting room with a clipboard. “Arthur Pendragon?”

Arthur stood up and raised his hand a bit. “Me.”

Morgana rose beside him, but the man stopped her. “Sorry, patients only. It’s a bit crowded.”

“Okay. Sorry, man. You’re on your own.” Morgana walked to the door. “I’m going to grab a coffee.”

Arthur scowled behind her, but followed the man to the back room.

“My name is Merlin and-”

“What kind of name is _Mer_ lin?”

“My name, so if you’ll please sit in this booth, we can get started and not have to spend anymore time together than we need to.” Merlin gestured to a glass box with a stool and long metal and plastic tubes coming from one side.

Arthur sat and studied the nurse as he grabbed a mouth piece and put it on one of the tubes. He was young, around Arthur's age, with a mat of black hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore rather plain clothes and a red scarf around his neck.

“So… You’re a nurse? I thought only girls were nurses.”

Merlin guffawed. “If that was so, I wouldn’t be here. And technically I’m a medic, if we’re talking about medical education.”

“Oh, cool.” Arthur looked around the room, eyes settling on the mouth piece in front of him. “What’s that for?”

“You’ll be doing four tests to see if you have asthma, or any other kind of respiratory problems.”

Arthur's eyes had started to glaze over. “Respiriatory” He said, totally butchering the english language.

“Respiratory. Uh, lungs. Wind pipe. The body parts you use to breath. Aren’t athletes supposed to know this stuff?” Merlin smiled crookedly, wondering how this blond boy could be so stupid.

“How did you kno-”

“It's pretty obvious. I mean, look at you!” Arthur looked down at his arms. He did have some muscle, but not enough to make it that obvious.

“You’re literally wearing a football jersey.” Merlin cocked his head, amused.

Arthur blushed. “Oh, right. I was at a practice. Morgana dragged me out of it for this.”

“Well, if you can please put your lips and teeth over the breathing tube, we can get ready.” The dark haired medic sat down at a computer in front of the box.

“Excuse me?” Arthur looked at the mouthpiece, then Merlin, and back at the mouthpiece.

Merlin chuckled. “Every guy I ask to do that has the same reaction. Well, except for my boyfriend's.” He winked at Arthur.

Arthur just sat there, gawking. “You’re gay?”

“Yeah. Well, bisexual. I’m pretty open about it, so I usually tell people.”

“Bisexual?” Arthur had never heard the term.

“Attracted to both genders. But, we are not here to talk about sexualities. Just follow my instructions…”

**  
  
**

About 45 minutes later, Arthur stood up and walked to the door. Merlin joined him and smiled.

“Well it doesn’t look like asthma, but you should maybe start resting whenever you can during games. Just to be safe. It’s probably just a cold or something.” Arthur sighed, relived.

“That’s good. I don’t need asthma.”

“Neither do I, but I still have it so.” Merlin turned to go back to his stool.

“Um, Merlin?” he looked back at Arthur's voice. “Is bisexuality… Common?”

“Uh, I guess? Why?” Merlin furrowed his brow.

“I was just…” Arthur shook his head and went to open the door. “Never mind.”

“No, what is it?”

“I just think maybe...” he shook his head again, but removed his hand from the doorknob. “Sorry, forget about it. Oversharing with a stranger. I’ll just go.”

“No, it's fine. Do you want to know more about sexualities? Because I love teaching people about stuff that everyone should know. Why don’t we get coffee sometime and you can ask as many questions as you want?” Merlin showed his crooked smile again.

“Sure. I would like that.” Arthur grinned back. “It's a date?”  
“Mm… You’re not my type.”

Arthur put a hand to his chest and gasped in mock horror. “I am not your type?”

“I prefer the smart ones. Now get out of here. I have other patients.” Merlin shooed him away.

Arthur walked out into the waiting room and went behind the vacant desk. He found a pen and sticky note.

**Merlin,**

**Call me soon. I’ll be waiting.**

**44-674-9902**

**Arthur**

He smiled at his note and put it on top of a copy of Warm Bodies. ‘ _Probably Merlin’s_ ’ Arthur thought before walking out into the sun to meet his sister.

He let out a deep breath and waited for a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it or any other criticism or comments. I love comments! The kudos should go to you for reading it.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
